Storms from Charleston
by dazil0darlin
Summary: The Virals are enjoying a lazy day on the ocean when suddenly a storm blows in, tossing Tory overboard and Ben goes over for her. When they wake up on Thousand Sunny's decks they discover a whole new meaning to Adventure! But can they get home, or will they be stuck in the One Piece world forever? R R Plz :) Thz
1. Chapter 1

_I'm going to be late_, I think as I hurriedly pull on blue short shorts, blue converse and a black tank top. I grab my phone and shove it in my pocket, grabbing an apple on my way out the door. Coop whines but I just muss his fur and close the front door behind me, locking him inside. I bite into the apple and take off along the beach, towards the bunker, where I knew the boys will be waiting impatiently.

My phone pings in my pocket and I pull it out, finishing off the apple and throwing the core away.

_Where are you? – _Shelton

_Don't leave me alone with these doofuses!_ – Hi

_Hurry up, or we leave without you._. _– _Ben

I pick up the pace, but I'm no athlete. Rounding the last sand dune I find the _Seewee _floating in the gentle waves, the boys already onboard. Sighing I splash through the waves to the boat and pull myself aboard.

"Thanks guys, now I have wet shoes." I grumble, but Ben just smirks.

"You could have taken them off", he says. _Thankyou Mr-Practical for that helpful hint._

"Oh just shut it and drive your stupid boat." The boys smirk as we pull out of the inlet onto the ocean.

%%%

The sun shines making the water glimmer with light as we all just longue about lazily in the warmth. I peer up at the clouds and frown – they clouds are gathering fast, almost too fast and the sunlight is getting blocked out. The boys stir from sun-naps and frown up at the sky as well. Ben mutters to himself as Shelton have an argument about weather patterns being affected by aliens. _As usual. _

"Ben?" He looks up. "What's the matter?" He just shakes his head and starts the boat.

"We've drifted and a storms blowing in, we need to get moving or we'll be caught in the middle of it."

"See!" Hi yells out triumphantly. "Aliens!" Shelton just smacks him upside the head.

The sea around us is getting more turbulent and a sharp wind is whipping up, making me wish I brought a hoody.

I shiver as waves smack against the boat, getting more violent with the minute. Shelton and Hi quieten down as we look worriedly at each other – we've never seen a storm blow up so quickly or so violently in such a short amount of time. Wves hit the boat and soak me, sending shivers up my spine. We look to still be about 15 miles off shore and the waves are getting steadily bigger, dwarfing the small boat. The boys all huddle at the front of the boat with Ben but I sit in the back, turning to look at the open ocean.

Suddenly a massive wave hits the side of the boat, pushing me painfully against the side of the boat, bruising my side. I cry out and the boys turn to look at me as another massive wave pushes against the side of the boat and drags me over the side of the boat and under.

I claw at the surface but an invisible current refuses to let go of me, pulling me further under. Bubbles escape my lips, precious oxygen floating away. Black dots dance across my vision as I try once more to get back to the surface, to air, but I can't and I feel the last of my oxygen disappear as above a figure appears, swimming down to me. Blackness pulls me under and I can't hold on any longer. I let my eyelids fall shut, shutting out the sting of salt water as feel an arm slip around my waist. _Ben? _And then darkness...


	2. Waking up Ben

BEN'S POV

Tory is pushed over the side of the boat and into the water and all of us boys yell out simultaneously. I pause just long enough to warn the boys not to wreck my boat on threat of violence before jumping off after her, swimming with sure strokes under the turbulent waves towards Tory, who is struggling but I can see that she is moving more and more feebly as we both go further under.

I struggle towards her and finally reach her after what seems like an age and I grab her round the waist as her eyes close and bubbles escape her lips. She sags in my arms, a dead weight as I look for the surface.

But panic grips me – I can't find the surface and I know that when someone goes unconscious underwater they automatically start to breathe – Tory is literally going to drown herself. I try to surface again but the current is relentless, pulling us down.

I struggle more but that just makes us sink and oxygen slips between my lips, my strength fading and I just can't do it anymore.

My resistance leaves me and I let myself drift further underwater, let my eyelids close, let my conciousness go.

%%%

BEN'S POV

The sun is warm on my face as I feel the wood of the deck roll beneath me with the ocean swells. My eyelids are closed and I'm just wandering if maybe I passed out when it all comes back – the storm, Tory going overboard, both of us sinking. _Shit, where's Tory? _I peel my eyes open, wondering where the hell I am, and on who's boat. Above me the sky stretches like a huge blue curtain, no clouds in sight. That's when I notice that I'm sopping wet. _So, it wasn't a dream then._

And I can hear voices.

A face swims into view as I struggle to move my leaden limbs. The face's owner is wearing a pink hat with a white X on it, and he has a blue nose. _Wait.. what?! _I sit up then, bolting to my feet, and staring around me, looking for Tory.

The ship looks normal, with a large mast with a closed sail, and wooden decks warmed by the fierce sun. The abnormal thing is the crew, or whatever you could call the group of people before me.

There is a tall man in an immaculately pressed black suit, with long, floopy blonde hair and a weirdly curled eyebrow. Next to him is another man, tall as well with a barrel chest poking out from a white linen top with the top two buttons undone. He wears black pants and black boots and three swords hang at his hip. A large green sash wraps round his middle, the exact colour of his hair. _What the hell? _

Another man sits on the deck, wearing brown overalls and goggles, tinkering with a piece of wood that looks like a slingshot. His nose is abnormally long. Someone bounds up to me, and I have time to register blue rolled up shorts, tan sandles, a red vest and a yellow straw hat with a red line around it before he shoves his face close to mine.

"Who are you – Where did you come from?" He pauses for breath and I can see he has spiky black hair and a scar marks under his left eye, black against his tan skin.

"Why are you here?"

_The million-dollar question._


	3. Saving Tory

BEN'S POV

"Why are you here?"

_The million-dollar question._

The blonde haired man just laughs and gently but firmly pulls the over-enthusiastic boy back out of my face so I can breathe. "I'm Sanji", he says and he holds out a hand. I take it firmly in mine, something telling me that it will do me no good to show him, or anyone of the people gathered around me for that matter, weakness. He points to the various people who I noticed moments before, in order. "Zoro, Usopp, Luffy and," he points to a small reindeer with a blue nose, "Chopper." _Yup, i've definitely hit my head on something. _

"And Nami should be around here somewhere", he says, making a vague gesture with his hand, but I notice he perks up a bit at the name, and his eyes throb in vaguely heart shapes. _What?_ _Gulp. _Him saying that about his other non-apparent crewmember reminds me of Tory and I rush to the side of the ship.

"Why so fast?" Says the green haired man, Zoro, his voice deep and rich. I continue scanning the ocean around us, answering without taking my eyes off the water. "I lost my friend – she went overboard and I jumped in after her. I lost her, all I remember is being pulled under and waking up on your boat. Where are we, by the way? This doesn't look like Charelston" Sanji frowns when I mention Tory.  
"You were with someone else?" Sanji rushes to the side before pointing excitedly – "I see something! Quick, get a rope!" I try once more to rush to the side, but the green haired man, Zoro, is having none of it. Unsheathing one of his three swords he gently but with enough force so I know he's serious places it on my chest.

"Back up to where I can see you." I oblige, seeing that he wouldn't hesitate to hurt me if he thought I was a threat to his crew.

Inside I'm hoping, praying, screaming with everything I have, begging anyone who's listening to let Tory be alive.

*A little while later*

Sanji ties the rope around his waist as he pulls off his top and shoes, so he's only wearing pants. He jumps effortlessly onto the guardrail and looks around for a while before he gives and excited yell and jumps over the guardrail. The rope tugs, then slackens as he climbs back over the side of the ship, with an achingly-familiar red-head under his arm.

Gently he sets Tory down on the deck, and checks that she's breathing. He looks like he's just waiting for a chance to lip-smack her. _Perve. _

I try to get to her and Zoro digs his sword in deeper, drawing blood, as I struggle to get past him to the groaning Tory. But nobody seems to notice as they look at her wit varied expressions of shock on their faces.  
"What?!", I yell "What's wrong? Is she ok?". But they ignore me then suddenly Usopp jumps to his feet and yells "Nami! I think you might wanna see this".

The door on the deck above us swings open and a red-haired girl steps out, maybe 2-3 years my senior. But even I stop and stare – She's the exact replica of what Tory would look like if she were her age.

_What the flippin' 'eck is going on?!_


End file.
